dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tierrix (3.5e Race)
Tierrix Summary::Tierrix are a strange breed of animal-like humanoids. They used to have fluent cities and excellent technology, but the main civilization came to a halt as the human race soon dominated the earth. Although you may still meet a tierrix out there, they usually live out in the wilds or the forest, thriving off the land. Personality Tierrix tend to be a bipolar race; sometimes soft and caring creatures, other times fierce and intimidating. They are also very protective of thier children or mates, usually not letting people even touch them until a certain age. Physical Description Tierrix have several animal-esque features, such as a bushy tail, pointy cat-like ears, slit eyes, fangs, and even their hands have similarities to paws. They also have fur that can be any color and pattern, but white, black, brown and orange are the most common of these. Relations Despite poor first impressions, tierrix have a friendly relationship with humans, even if they rarely ever let them visit. They look down on the dwarven and gnomish races for thier general pride and trickery, and they certainly aren't comfortable with the compulsive orcish race. Alignment Tierrix are often a race of extremes. In other words, it is extremely rare to find a completely neutral tierrix. Lands Tierrix are comfortable with nature, often living in a forest filled with wild animals, especially squirrels and birds. Religion While tierrix are generally unaligned with any god, some tierrix revere Ehlonna, the god of the forest, or Boccob, the creator of the magic. Language The Tierrix language makes use of sounds and slurs to communicate words. The Tierrix alphabet would look like a jumbled mess when read by someone without the experience of the language. Names Most tierrix names aren't exactly names, but phrases. Usually a tierrix gets named when it reaches adolescence, but its name usually displays its feats and abilities. Racial Traits * : Tierrix are an agile race, and diplomacy is well within their blood, but due to thier sheltered past they tend to be fragile fighters. * (Tierrix) * : As medium creatures, Tierrix have no bonuses or penalties due to thier size. * Tierrix base land speed is 30 feet: However, they can run at five times normal speed as if they had the Run feat. * Natural Aptitude: A tierrix can commune with an animal species type (rodents, felines, aquatic creatures) of their choice at any time. However, depending on the Intelligence score of the animal, Tierrix cannot usually use checks like Diplomacy to convince the animal to do specific tasks. That would still go to the Handle Animal skill. * Soothing Presence (Su): Even the mere presence of a tierrix in a radius of five feet can soothe allies and give them a +1 spiritual bonus to Will Saves. * Retractable Claws: Tierrix can form claws at any given time to deal lethal damage equal to their unarmed damage die. This ability cannot be used if the tierrix is wearing any sort of glove or gauntlet. * Automatic Languages: Common, Tierrix. * Bonus Languages: Aquan, Auran, Celestial, Draconic, Elven, Halfling, Sylvan, Terran. * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race